


With Friends like These

by Silver_Centurion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Egg Laying, Established Relationship, I'M Serious There's alot of Fluids, M/M, Oviposition, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia, consensual tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus has a secret he wants to share with Drift, and Drift is uncertain whether it was a good idea or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends like These

**Author's Note:**

> Commission on tumblr for Anonymous! I have never written something like this before, so I cant wait to see if people like it. It was a healthy challenge!
> 
> If you have any suggestions on how I could improve then please feel free to leave it in the comments section! I appreciate feedback :D

Rodimus wouldn’t tell him where they were going. He had been overly vague, saying it was supposed to be a surprise, and that it ‘would be a blast’. Whatever that meant.

So here Drift was, soaring through deep space in a dropship with Rodimus. Pit he didn’t even know what sector they were in, but Rodimus seemed to know where he was going. It was hard to trust Rodimus’ surprises. They were either a) generally a pleasant surprise that usually ended in sex or b) a terrible idea that may end in the dismemberment of others and/or sex in an inconvenient place. The former was obviously the better option, but the latter was always the one that seemed to happen more often than not.

“Rodimus, I don’t mean to overlook your authority as Captain or anything, but do you have any idea where we are going?” Drift asked as he stared dully out the port glass.

Beside him, Rodimus snorted, “Drift I know _exactly_ where I am going. Sure it’s a bit out of the way, but trust in me. This is totally worth it.”

Rodimus’s eagerness usually rubbed off, but today he seemed a little too happy about their destination. Drift was skeptical.

“We’ve been flying full speed for hours. I thought you said this was ‘close’.”

Rodimus shrugged, adjusted a few parameters on the console, and said, “Well, close by galactic standards. We should be there in a few joors—maybe less.”

Rodimus fiddled with a few things and Drift saw the words Autopilot flash across a monitor, and Rodimus turned to him with a wide grin.

“Until then,” he continued and with a playful brow plate wiggle he slipped into Drifts lap. “I can think of a _few_ things we can do to pass the time.”

Drift blinked, and then smiled as Rodimus leaned in for a kiss.

“Hm, pervert,” he teased between against the others lips then accepted the kiss fully.

Rodimus chuckled at the jab, and wrapped his arms around Drifts neck as he made himself comfortable. He felt perfectly at home in Drifts lap, and Drift was more than happy to have him there. Rodimus’ thighs were warm, and his aft was as firm as always when he gave it a healthy squeeze.

“You love it when I’m a pervert though,” Rodimus teased, and Drift couldn’t deny that statement.

It was Rodimus’ perverse nature that drew him to the mech in the first place. Many of the bots aboard the lost light were, well, prudes. To put it lightly. No one liked to have a good time like Rodimus, or was as willing to experiment. Rodimus brought an excitement to the berth room that Drift had never known he wanted.

Rodimus broke their kiss to start a trail of nibbles down Drifts neck, and Drift sighed into the contact and relaxed.

But while he was more than happy to indulge Rodimus, Drift couldn’t really get into the mood in the cramped dropship.

Instead he went back to the topic at hand and muttered, “So, where are we going again?”

Against his neck, Rodimus whined.

“Don’t be a mood killer Drift. Just lay back and enjoy the ride why don’t ya?” Rodimus pulled away only to come back and give Drift a peck on the nose.

“How can I ‘enjoy the ride’ when I don’t even know where we are going? Please tell me this is nothing like the ‘surprise’ you planned on that moon.”

“How was I supposed to know Space Pirates inhabited that moon? That wasn’t even my fault. Besides, this is way more fun than some silly hot spring. Which was _supposed_ to be there by the way,” Rodimus quickly injected at Drifts optic roll.

“Alright. Fine. I believe you, but can I at least have a hint? I’d like to be prepared when everything inevitably goes downhill,” Drift countered, making Rodimus pout.

“You really have no faith in me do you? FINE. I’ll give you a hint,” Rodimus said, then went quiet as he thought.

“We are going,” he continued slowly, “to a, uh. To an asteroid I have been on before. To, uh, visit a good friend that lives there. There! How’s that for a hint?”

Well it was better than nothing. It certainly raised a few more questions, though. Who in Primus’ name would live on an asteroid? This area was in the middle of nowhere. How could someone possibly live anywhere out here? Then again, it was possible. Farfetched, but possible.

Still uncertain, but happy with the answer, Drift nodded and went back to idly playing with Rodimus’ thighs. His servos traced over well loved seams and paid particular attention to Drifts favorites. His smallest servo dipped into Rodimus’ leg joint and plucked at a wire, making Rodimus jump from the sudden sensation.

Rodimus hummed and laid his head forward onto Drifts shoulder. It was times like this that really for to Drift. Here he was with a young, beautiful, mech with a libido that would make a wild Krogan jealous, and they were just sitting enjoying each other’s company. It was all rather romantic, but Drift never mentioned that aloud.

Part of him was still shy about going too fast with Rodimus. Interface was one thing, but going so far as to use the forbidden ‘L’ word? That was untouched territory, and Drift dreaded Rodimus’s possible reaction. A wild flame like Rodimus couldn’t be contained, and at any possible threat of being snuffed he could easily retaliate or worse—leave Drift entirely.

So he usually kept the gooey love confessions to himself, even during times like this when he wanted nothing more than to whisper sweet nothings into Rodimus’ audial.

A sudden proximity warning jolted Drift from his thoughts. He felt Rodimus jump in his lap, and let Rodimus get up so he could return to the pilots chair.

“What is it?” Drift asked, hoping that it was something benign.

Rodimus fiddled with a few buttons and a sudden mass of rock came into view.

“Is that the asteroid?” Drift asked and got up to get a closer look.

It was almost too big to be called an asteroid. It was a monster of a rock, and it had a surprisingly even surface. It wasn’t peckered with craters like most other space debris, so Drift had to guess that it was made of a very dense rock. Odd for this part of the galaxy, but these things tend to find their way into strange places.

“Yeah actually,” Rodimus looked just as surprised as Drift was. “Guess its’ orbit must have gotten altered somehow? No matter. We’re here and that’s all that matters!”

Rodimus suddenly had an excited glint in his optic as he prepared the dropship for landing. Surely this ‘friend’ must be quite the character for Rodimus to react this way. Maybe they were overly eccentric, or were in the market for large weapons. That would certainly be worth getting excited about. Rodimus did always like his guns extra-large.

Thanks to the flat surface, landing on the asteroid was easy. It was rather slow moving all things considered, and after the primary docking locks engaged they were free to exit the ship. The cold air of space blasted them as the main door opened, and then everything settled into the unending stillness that came with surfaces that had no atmosphere.

It took a moment for Rodimus to gather his bearings, but once he did they engaged they set off. Drift had no idea how Rodimus was able to lead them. There wasn’t any notable landmark as far as Drift could see.

“Are you sure that this is the right asteroid?” Drift asked as they climbed over an incline.

“Yep! Positive,” Rodimus chirped back as he picked up the pace.

They had gone almost all the way around the circumference of the asteroid before Rodimus exclaimed that he had found what he was looking for.

A hole in the ground.

“Finally! You ready?” Rodimus asked him as he squatted by the hole. It was entirely black. Who knew how deep it was.

“I guess. What should I be ready for? Is this friend of yours hostile?”

Rodimus considered for a moment before shrugging, “Doubt it. He’s never hurt me so I don’t think he’ll hurt you unless you give him a reason. Just be polite and make sure tio remember your manners.”

Drift didn’t know if Rodimus was being serious, but he watched as the red mech disappeared down the hole. He didn’t really want to follow. Drift had a slight phobia of small spaces, but after hearing an encouraging ‘hurry up’ from Rodimus he decided to take a deep vent and go for it, and he carefully slipped into the hole.

Drift landed lightly thanks to the low gravity next to Rodimus. Drift had expected it to be pitch black down there, but it was surprisingly well lit. Everything had a soft pink glow to it, as if there was a light somewhere.

Curious, Drift approached a wall and touched it. His servos came away wet and glowing just like the walls.

“What is this?”

“It’s not toxic if that’s what you're asking,” Rodimus quipped with a laugh.

“But why is it glowing?” Drift persisted.

“Pit if I know! Do I look like a scientist to you? Come on, follow me,” Rodimus didn’t leave time for Drift to protest and proceeded further down.

Drift had no choice but to follow, but somewhere in his tanks he was uneasy. All of this was a little suspicious. If Rodimus wasn’t a dear friend and lover, Drift may suspect betrayal. After all who would think to look for a body way out here? But no, he didn’t think Rodimus was capable of such a thing. It was just his imagination going wild with possibilities because _Rodimus wasn’t telling him anything slaggit._

Their steps made soft squelches as the odd goo became thicker and thicker. The glow intensified to the point where Drift could have easily read by it, and he felt increasingly anxious as they proceeded deeper into the asteroid.

Suddenly a glint caught Drifts attention and he stopped. Off in a dim corner something moved. He stared, unsure of what he might do it there was actually something there. He hoped to Primus that it was just his processor playing tricks on him.

Nothing happened. Drift didn’t know whether to be glad or even more worried.

“Rodimus I—“ He turned, and realized that he was totally alone.

Sudden panic gripped his spark. Rodimus must have kept going when he stalled. Drift took off in a brisk jog and hoped that this tunnel was only one direction. If the path forked then there was no way he would be able to find Rodimus again.

He followed the path as it rounded a corner, and Drift sighed with relief when he saw the red glint of Rodimus’ armor.

“Thank Primus,” he muttered. Rodimus turned and gave him a big smile. Cute oaf probably hadn't even noticed that Drift had been missing.

Then more movement caught his optic. This time he knew it wasn’t his imagination because the mass of glowing _something_ moved fully into view and encompassed Rodimus’ legs with some sort of tendril or rope.

Drift immediately withdrew his sword, intent on murdering whatever it was that was about to suck Rodimus in, before Rodimus threw up his hands.

“No no Drift it’s okay! It’s friendly!”

“Rodimus what in primus’ name is that?” he asked and backed up a few dozen steps as a tendril slowly slithered toward him.

“This, uh, well. This is Thing. It’s my friend I was telling you about,” Rodimus said somehow looking sheepish and amused all at once.

This? This was his ‘friend’? It looked like a swirling organic mass of gross. It glowed like the walls only brighter, and those moving things were tentacles or something of varying sizes. From what he could see there was no noticeable body or head.

“Thing?” Drift asked slowly.

Rodimus nodded and took one of the tentacles into his palms.

“Yeah. I couldn’t really come up with a better name when we first met. And—Drift will you _put your sword away_? You’re scaring it!” Rodimus scolded as Drift continued to hold his weapon at the ready.

“Like Pit I’ll put it away!” Drift yelped as he felt something touch his foot. “Rodimus this isn’t a friend! This is some sort of alien that is most likely going to _eat us_!”

Rodimus rolled his optics, “Don’t be a baby! Thing won’t hurt you I promise, not unless you give it a reason. So put your sword away and come say hello.”

Drift watched in horror as Rodimus stroked the tentacle in his hands like it was some sort of pet. The appendage curled and slithered but never pulled away. If it was sentient, Drift couldn’t tell, but it certainly did seem to enjoy the touch? At least it wasn’t choking Rodimus or trying to pull him away. The mass of limbs at Roddys peds never made a grab for him, just merely slithered about.

Hesitantly Drift sheathed his sword.

“Remember when you said you'd be up for any kink I had?” Rodimus asked suddenly.

“What does tha—Oh Primus. **Rodimus no** ,” he said and quickly retreated.

“Drift come on!” Rodimus whined.

Drift threw his hands up, not really knowing what to do with them and said, “You, are you wanting to _frag_ this thing?”

“What’s the big deal? I’ve done it before,” Rodimus replied with an arrogant shrug.

“Done it befo—What?” Drift just stared incredulous. What in Primus’ name had he gotten in to?

Rodimus gestured to the moving mass that was Thing and said slowly, “It’s sweet. Really! It’s never hurt me before and I know it remembers me. Don’t you?”

Rodimus cooed at the tentacle in his hand and held it out to Drift.

“Just come touch it,” Rodimus ordered, and then rolled his optics when Drift shook his helm. “It. Won’t. Hurt you. Come on. Please?”

There was an odd look in Rodimus’ optics. He almost looked hurt? It was such an unnatural look on the normally excitable mechs face and for a moment Drift felt guilty.

“It…won’t hurt me?”

Rodimus shook his head and beckoned him closer. Primus knew that Drift didn’t want to, but he felt his peds moving themselves anyway. The goo coated the floor more thickly the closer he got to Thing, and he had to watch his footing to keep from slipping or stepping on any stray tentacles. He reached to touch the offered tentacle but hesitated when he saw it twitch in his direction.

“Don’t panic,” Rodimus soothed and Drift didn’t know if he was talking to him or Thing, “He’s just getting used to your smell. I promise he won’t hurt you.”

Drift bit his lip and let the tips of his servos touch the tentacle. It was moist thanks to the goo, but wasn’t as slimy and sticky as he expected.

“There you go. See?” Rodimus spoke softly and just gave Drift the tentacle to hold.

Despite the terrible willies it gave him, he had to admit it could be worse. The tentacle had more weight to it than he had previously thought, and it was very warm to the touch. The skin—flesh? Muscle?—was smooth to the touch and may have even been soft if it had not been for the gooey coating.

The tentacle stayed still until Drift lightly wrapped his servos around it. He could feel every ripple as it began to move across his palm. Drift watched as the tip of it poked at his seams and tickled in between his servos.

“What’s it doing? Drift was surprised there was no waver in his voice.

Rodimus laughed little, “Just checking you out. It’s never seen you before so I guess it’s just making sure you’re all good? Kinda cute I think.”

“Yeah. Adorable. So, um, are you serious? About the whole _fragging an alien_ thing?”

“Never gonna let that go are you?”

Drift huffed, “Well excuse me for being a little surprised okay? I mean, isn’t that kind of, I don’t know, wrong?”

Rodimus cocked an eyebrow plate and asked, “How so?”

“Well it’s like an animal right?” Drift said gesturing to Thing. “Kind of taking advantage don’t you think? I mean does it even know what’s going on?”

Rodimus slowly nodded, “Well yeah it is like an animal, but I know Thing knows what’s up. It gets something out of it.”

Drift was almost too afraid to know the answer, but he asked, “And what does it get out of it?”

Rodimus chuckled and rubbed the back of his helm, “Heh well~ Okay don’t freak out! It, uh, well it knows how to get you off. Like _really_ get you off you know? And in return we, uh….herm nah hermmn.”

“I’m sorry WHAT? I didn’t catch that,” Drift said as his ire slowly rose.

Rodimus gestured randomly then spoke quickly, “And in return it gets a nice warm place to put its eggs there are you happy?”

Drift stared. And stared some more. Then slowly considered amputating the hand that was still being touched by Thing.

“What?” Drift deadpanned.

“Only for a little while!” Rodimus threw up his hands in a defensive posture. “Like only a half hour! That’s all they need I guess, then they come right back out! It barely hurts, and the overloads feel amazing. It’s a mutual relationship thing!....Drift? Babe you don’t look excited. Why don’t you look excited?”

Drift used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Rodimus Prime,” he started and ignored Rodimus’ childish pout. “Are you wanting me to allow myself to be fragged, _then impregnated,_ by a foreign alien species that you and I both know _nothing_ about, just because you think it’s kinky?”

“Well when you put it that way it makes me sound like a reckless aft, but yeah that’s basically it!” Rodimus chirped and Drift was certain that this mech would be the death of him.

Ignoring any further protests, Rodimus leaned back into Thing and let the tentacles slowly wander over his frame. They left glimmering trails of slime across Rodimus’ brilliant finish, and Rodimus sighed.

“Don’t knock it until you try it Drift. Thing is a great ‘face.”

Drift could only stare as Rodimus let Thing explore over him. Sure the sensation might be nice but wouldn’t all that goo get uncomfortable? It didn’t look like it from where Drift was standing because Rodimus already looked like he was enjoying himself.

Drift turned his attention to the appendage in his hand. It looked rather unassuming. Smooth with nothing that could catch on anything, and very articulate, Drift could see the appeal. It didn’t mean that he was completely for the idea, but he could at least understand it. Pit it may even feel rather good to have these things all over him, but his tanks still churned at the thought.

But even through his nausea there was a morbid sense of curiosity. What if he did submit and let Thing have its’ way with him? Would these tentacles feel good or would they be too foreign for his body to react? And what about this whole egg laying business? Rodimus had said it hurt a little, but surely giving birth to something wouldn’t be very pleasant.

Just then a soft moan hit his audials. Drift looked up and his own engine revved at the sight of Rodimus.

He was splayed out, held up by larger tentacles and gently sucking on a smaller one as if it were a spike. Drift could smell the ozone wafting from Rodimus, and his own mouth watered at the familiar smell. The other appendages were still just moseying about, but a few seemed to be attacking Rodimus’ seams with purpose.

A soft tickle to his back made Drift squirm. Even though there was plenty to be busy with, with Rodimus, it seemed that Thing had taken an interest in Drift. The tendrils moved toward him with a hesitant curiosity, and as much as he wanted to flee he allowed them to gently move over his peds. Drift could feel the goo slipping into his seams, but it wasn’t terrible. It might be when it dried though.

He wanted, taking deep vents and closing his optics as more moved toward him. He felt them snake up his legs and wrap around his ankles. The pressure was still light, but Drift could feel the power in the larger tentacles. They could seriously deal some damage if Thing chose.

More came up behind him and wrapped around his arms. Drift yelped as he was suddenly made weightless, and his optics flew open. The larger ones must do all of the heavy lifting since they were the ones holding all of his weight.

They drug him over to Rodimus, who was seriously getting into the tentacle in his mouth, and more tentacles joined them. Then a small thin one gently prodded at Drifts lips. It poked and nudged, but when Drifts lips didn’t yield Thing took matters into its own tentacles, and the tentacle forced its way in between Drifts denta.

Drift gagged lightly, and hissed as a sharp taste hit his glossa. At first he thought it was the goo, but then it became increasingly obvious that this tentacle was secreting something. It burned as it traveled down his intakes and he felt it settle into a ball of heat in his tanks. He shook his helm but he couldn’t dislodge it, and he shuddered to think what might happen if he chose to bite it.

Thing left trails of goo across his frame, and it felt like the tentacles were heating up. It felt molten there in that moving organic mass, and Drift could physically watch his temperature meter rise. It made his plating sensitive, and it seemed like this was Things intention because it quickly dipped into his seams to pluck at a few wires.

Drift groaned around the tentacle in his mouth, and gently started to suck on it in the haze that was slowly forming in his processor. The more he sucked, the more of the fluid seeped out. He knew that it should be gross, but he couldn’t help it. The sharp taste that had first met his glossa had morphed into a sickly sweet syrup that felt like highgrade going down his throat, but then flowed through his cables like a thick charge. Each gulp sent little pings of pleasure that went straight to his rapidly heating interface array.

Through his groggy processor, Drift noticed Rodimus’s voice. He didn’t know when they had closed, but when Drift opened his optics his array throbbed with interest.

Rodimus looked brilliant as he arched forward, pushing his chassis out and bucking his hips in a frantic attempt to peak. Drift could see his valve perfectly in the glowing light, and moaned as he watched his lover being stretched by three smaller tentacles. They all moved in alternating rhythms as they pushed unbelievably deep, and Rodimus’ biolights flared.

Drifts own spike throbbed with need, heightened by the hot liquid sloshing around in his tanks, and without his consent his array opened and his spike sprang free. It bobbed in the moist air of the cave and immediately dripped thick globs of transfluid onto the floor. His valve bared itself and clenched on nothing, and Drift shivered when he felt his own fluids roll down his thighs.

Thing reacted quickly. One small tentacle wrapped around the thick base of Drifts spike and gave it a rhythmic squeeze while a thinner one circled the head. These tentacles were thickly coated in slime, and the slithering mass felt like some twisted mouth on his spike and it made him see static.

He coughed and sputtered when the feeding tentacle slipped free from his mouth. His intake burned, and he lost the motor reflexes in his glossa from the intense sucking. His glossa lolled from his mouth and he watched as his oral fluid mixed with the mess below him. Drift felt like the liquid inside him was roiling, and it was proving very hard to concentrate on anything other than sensation.

He arched, and groaned, as a slim tentacle slid into his valve. It made a terribly lewd noise and it pushed up as far as it could go. It wiggled and writhed against Drifts ceiling node, driving him into a fit of frenzied bucks and half hearted whines. His calipers had no problem cycling down on the small intrusion, but they stretched back wide when a second and a third slipped in at once.

Drifts circuits lit up in unison, sensations firing in all directions as the tentacles moved independently from each other. It was the strangest, most overwhelming, sensation Drift had ever experienced in his valve. It was like having three spikes inside him at once but with the articulation of a glossa, and it made him howl with delight.

Beside him Rodimus had gone quiet, too fragged out of his processor to make anything other than the occasional grunt of pleasured agony.

The first overload hit Drift so suddenly he couldn’t prepare himself for it. His valve clenched and forced rivulets of fluid out and down his thighs while his spike strained and ejaculated with thick transfluid.

His array suddenly felt oversensitive, and his hips twisted and jerked in a futile attempt to dislodge the offending tentacles. But they did not relent. They drove into him harder and deeper, secreting fluids all the while to make room for more tentacles. He had lost count how many were in his valve now, but it felt like six. They pulled and tugged, and in Drifts haze he recognized that he was being stretched.

It didn’t take long for him to realize what for.

A tentacle crawled up his leg toward his valve. It was thicker than the rest, easily the girth of Drifts forearm, and was a dark magenta color instead of soft pink like the others. The other tentacles moved aside and held him open as the monster slipped into his valve. The stretch felt amazing, but it quickly morphed into an uncomfortable burn as his valve drew it up further and further.

Drift hissed as the tip prodded past his ceiling node and inched its way into his gestation chamber. There was pain, and then a sudden flood of pleasure from his own body that made Drifts processor spin. Each stretch to his chamber just added to the waves of ecstasy, and he shuddered into another powerful—and messy-overload.

His vision was overlaid with static as he watched the big tentacle disappear into him, and then stared in disturbed awe as it started convulsing. Multiple bulges worked their way through the tentacle and up into his valve. Drift yelled out as the stretch became unbearable, and he felt something move into his chamber and settle there.

He realized with dawning horror these were the eggs that Rodimus was talking about. Each one slipped up his valve, stretching it to capacity, then breached his chamber as they were laid one by one inside him.

Drift felt heavy, over burdened, and selfconsciously full as his abdominal plates started to extend to accommodate the new intrusions. The sloshing liquid in his tanks just added more pressure to his middle, and Drift felt he liked about to purge and release his waste oil all at once.

The last egg made its way into his valve, and Drift’s optics surged with a soft overload. His systems were running wild, and his cooling fans were roaring in a frantic attempt to lower his core temperature. It had even gotten to the point where coolant was physically leaking from his seams and joints.

So it was such a relief when Thing finally slipped its depositing tentacle out of his valve and gently laid him down. Drift was lost in a daze, but managed to roll himself over onto his side. His swollen abdomen throbbed in time with his gaping valve, and everything felt raw and coated in some sort of fluid.

Beside him Rodimus grunted.

“Drift?”

It took a moment for Drift to find his words, but when he did he croaked, “Yeah?”

“You okay?”

Drift felt cold hands on his cheeks, and his optics focused on Rodimus’ face. He was flushed and coated in fluids also, but looked considerably less fragged than how Drift felt.

Drift laughed at the question. “I don’t think….that okay is a good word to use.”

Rodimus also laughed, and pulled Drift close. Their bulging abdomens brushed together before Rodimus settled.

“Yeah. Thing can really wear you out,” Rodimus trailed off and brushed his servos against Drifts cheeks. “Hey I just wanted to say thanks. I know this is weird and disturbing in many ways.”

“Very many ways,” Drift interrupted as he felt one of the eggs shift inside his chamber.

“Heh, fair enough. But seriously. Thanks for indulging me. I’m kinda glad I could share this with you. You’re a good sport to do this with me, and, well, I appreciate it.”

Drift felt his face heat up and it had nothing to do with the heat of the cave. The flutter in his tanks that accompanied, however, was unsettling.

“Well….I care about you. All of you. Even the slagged up nonsense you seem to be into,” Drift said with a small smile.

Rodimus suddenly looked shy, “Yeah. Well it’s good to hear you say that. Cause I care about you too. Alot.”

Rodimus leaned in and brushed their lips together. Funny. In Drifts slagged out state that almost sounded like a love confession. Maybe it was. Or maybe he was still high off of whatever alien goop that’s still sloshing around inside his tanks.

Either way, Drift grinned and patted Rodimus’s middle and was suddenly entranced by the feeling. Would this be what Rodimus looked like if he was sparked with Drifts sparklings?

Rodimus suddenly lurched and let out a soft whine. Drift almost panicked before he remembered that the eggs had to come out at some point and figured that this must be the time.

Drift knew little in the way of birthing anything, but he decided to comfort Rodimus the best he could be holding onto his servos. Rodimus seemed thankful for the contact and gave Drifts hand a firm squeeze.

Drift watched as Rodimus’ body worked to get the intruders out. His middle rippled and tensed, and Rodimus cried out in a mixture of pain and arousal. How, Drift would never know, but somehow Rodimus was getting off on this act too. He watched as a charge built up around Rodimus’ valve, only to discharge as the first egg slipped from his valve.

One of Things tentacles was there immediately to scoop the small egg up and tuck it safely into the center mass, and the process repeated with each new egg.

Rodimus was venting harshly, clenching his denta as his ‘labor’ continued. Drift continued to hold his servos, and tried to offer encouragement into Rodimus’ audial. That Rodimus was doing so well. That he looked so beautiful like this.

Rodimus yelled as another egg slipped out of his valve, and he grabbed Drift and brought him in for a searing kiss. His lips hurt and his intakes burned, but that kiss was still the best he had ever gotten.

Their glossa intertwined as Drift deepened the kiss, and Rodimus’ groans grew muffled. Even through the loud yells from Rodimus, their lips remained interlocked for what seemed like forever.

Then Rodimus slumped back and took in large gulps of air. He seemed exhausted, and Drift felt fatigued just from watching. A quick look south confirmed Drifts suspicion that Rodimus was now empty. His stomach was flat, and his valve and thighs were completely covered in glowing pink goo.

“You okay?” Drift asked and it made Rodimus laugh tiredly.

“Okay isn’t the right word,” he shot back, mimicking Drift from earlier.

“Did you….did you overload from that?” Drift asked, suddenly curious.

Rodimus only laughed manically, but weakly, and pulled Drift in for another kiss.

“Oh Primus. Primus I love you,” Rodimus said in between kisses and Drift felt his spark swell. This wasn’t the time or the place he had ever expected to hear those words out of Rodimus’ lips, and yet he couldn’t think of a better moment. They were exhausted, sticky and slimy, and very, very sated.

Against his lips Drift hummed, “I love you too Rodimus.”

Rodimus suddenly looked cheeky, “Good cause you're really gonna hate me when it’s your turn.”

“My turn? Wha—“ Drift suddenly cursed and held his abdomen as the first egg started its journey towards his valve.

“S-Slaggit Rodimus!”

“I love you?”

“W-WhEEn this is o-over we are going to have a serious-ahh! S-Serious talk about our relationship boundaries!!”


End file.
